I Don't Love You
by whiteplumm
Summary: Mingyu harus mengatakannya kepada Wonwoo sekarang. Sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih menyakitkan. [Sequel up!]
1. I Don't Love You

**Title :** I Don't Love You

 **Cast :** Seventeen's Mingyu and Wonwoo

 **Genre:** Angst

 **A/N :** In the library alone with pouring hard rain make me melancholy. Based on Urban Zakapa song _I Don't Love You_.

 _I don't love you anymore. I'm sure you already know._

Air tidak ada henti-hentinya mengguyur seisi kota. Semua sudut kota sudah terlihat basah bahkan air menggenang yang cukup dalam mulai terlihat di beberapa bagian jalan. Angin besar beberapa kali berhembus membuat intensitas air hujan bertambah. Kilat dan suara petir saling bersahut-sahutan di langit sana. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan terkaget walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ketika keadaan seperti ini biasanya aku lebih memilih untuk di rumah dan bergelung di dalam selimut yang tebal. Tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur sama sekali. Terlebih lagi jika ada kekasihmu yang memelukmu dengan hangat. Saling berbagi kecupan sayang yang membuatmu semakin malas beranjak dari dekapan hangatnya.

Andai saja aku bisa seperti itu sekarang, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya aku terjebak di dalam kafe yang ramai ini. Bukan ramai karena ingin mencicipi menu yang disediakan tetapi ramai karena banyak orang ingin berteduh dari hujan. Mereka yang datang bersama teman, kerabat, keluarga, maupun pacar berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain. Mencari topik yang seru untuk dibicarakan selama hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Tidak ingin terasa canggung karena mereka terjebak bersama di dalam waktu yang lama.

Sudah selama dua jam aku duduk di dalam kafe ini. Tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya sesekali menyesap kopi hangatku agar temperatur badanku tidak menurun. Seseorang di hadapanku selama dua jam ini juga tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat ke arahku dan ke arah minumannya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang terucap di antara kami.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Gyu?"

Seseorang di hadapanku akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang aku dan dirinya ciptakan. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas. Masih menimang-nimang apakah aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Hal yang sudah lama mengganjal di pikiranku.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut. Kusesap kembali kopi yang ada di cangkirku. Kekasih yang berada di hadapanku menatapku dengan tatapan yang hangat. Terselip senyuman manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain kepada diriku.

"Aku rasa kamu sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan Won."

Bagus Kim. Itu bukanlah sebuah kalimat yang bagus untuk membuka pembicaraan kepada kekasihmu yang sudah bersedia lama menunggu. Kau mengecewakannya. Kau menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang kau ingin katakan kalau kamu sendiri tidak mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Kau memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranku tapi pasti kamu merasakannya Won. Aku yakin."

Wonwoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Senyuman manisnya sudah hilang. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar. Ia sepertinya sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraanku.

"Apakah kita sedang membahas perubahan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tidak berani membalas tatapannya. Tidak berani melihat perubahan emosi yang terlihat di bola matanya. Tidak berani melihat pergerakan jari-jari lentiknya yang sedang memainkan ujung lengan pakaian hangatnya.

"Aku kira perubahan itu hanya sementara. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan begitu juga aku. Jadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

Wonwoo menggenggam tanganku yang berada di atas meja. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Ia berusaha mencari tatapanku yang masih belum menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Tidak Won, ada yang salah. Ada yang salah pada diriku."

Aku tidak berani untuk menggenggam balik genggaman hangatnya. Takut genggaman tanganku tidak sehangat genggaman tangannya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Aku kira juga pada awalnya perasaan ini hanya sementara karena aku sedang jenuh pada pekerjaanku dan segala rutinitasnya."

Pada akhirnya arah pandangku bersiborok dengan arah pandangnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan air muka di wajahnya. Aku tahu perkataanku selanjutnya pasti akan membuat perasaannya sakit. Walaupun begitu aku berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tidak terlalu menyakitinya.

"Tetapi perasaan ini bertahan selama beberapa bulan hingga sekarang, Won. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu makanya aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Tidak Gyu. Jangan katakan."

Aku bisa melihat bulir air mata itu mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin aku melihat emosinya yang tidak bisa ia kontrol pada wajahnya. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untuknya tetapi aku tidak ingin membohonginya lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin ia terjebak dalam lingkaran ilusi yang aku buat untuknya. Aku ingin menghentikan rasa sakit yang lebih besar. Rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan jika ia terus bersamaku.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku membalas genggaman tangannya. Sebelah tanganku yang terbebas membelai pipinya. Aku mencoba menyalurkan perasaanku kepadanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku tetapi aku sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi Jeon Wonwoo."

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu aku pria yang jahat. Aku tahu aku bukan kekasih yang baik untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baik hati dan lemah lembut. Walaupun Jeon Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang yang kuat, aku tahu perasaannya sangatlah rapuh. Oleh karena itu berbahagialah tanpaku, Jeon Wonwoo.

 _That's all. This is how I really feel._

 _I don't love you anymore._

끝


	2. I Hate You

Title: I Hate You

Cast: Seventeen's Mingyu and Wonwoo

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but not the person

A/N: Sequel to "I Don't Love You". Still based on Urban Zakapa song with the same title of this story.

.

* * *

 _._

 _I hate myself for being like this._

 _._

 _._

Lorong apartemenku terasa sangat sunyi. Biasanya memang sepi karena tetangga-tetangga sebelah kamar apartemenku adalah orang-orang sibuk yang hanya pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Entah kenapa kali ini suasana sepi di lorong ini meningkat berkali-kali lipat dan membuatku sedikit merinding. Hembusan pendingin ruangan juga membuatku tambah merinding. Merinding karena kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan jaket yang kupakai untuk menghangatkan diri karena jaket ini telah basah. Satu-satunya pelindungku saat aku menerobos hujan tadi. Kupercepat langkahku menuju pintu apartemenku. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini.

Setelah berganti baju dengan piyama seadanya aku dengan langkah berat membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa seharian ini. Kamarku masih gelap karena aku enggan untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Biar saja gelap seperti ini. Biar sama gelapnya dengan suasana hatiku.

Kupejamkan mataku erat. Berharap rasa kantuk segera menghampiri dan membuatku tertidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku lakukan selain tidur dan melupakan kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini. Aku cuma berharap ketika aku terbangun esok hari suasana hatiku sedikit lebih membaik.

Berbagai posisi tidur sudah aku coba dari yang telentang, menyamping, tengkurap, hingga meringkuk tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terlelap. Seakan-akan badan dan pikiranku tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk beristirahat. Menyebalkan.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu tidurku dan mengambil buku secara acak dari nakas sebelah kasur. Aku tidak peduli dengan topik buku yang aku ambil ini. Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatianku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sudah berkeliaran sedari tadi di dalam otakku.

"Sial."

Baru saja aku membuka halaman pertama, kata umpatan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku. Kenapa buku yang aku ambil harus buku jurnal pemberian Mingyu untuk perayaan lima tahun kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apakah hari ini adalah hari tersialku?

Sudah kepalang tanggung, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca jurnal ini. Jurnal ini merupakan jurnal perjalanan kisah kami, Mingyu yang mengatakannya begitu. Ia begitu semangat ketika menunjukkannya kepadaku.

Pada halaman pertama terdapat fotoku dan dirinya pada saat kencan pertama kami. Bukan suatu kencan yang besar. Kami hanya berpiknik di pinggir sungai seraya menikmati sinar mentari senja. Semu di pipiku terlihat jelas di foto ini karena ketika itu tiba-tiba saja dia merangkulku dan mengajakku berfoto bersama. Kenang-kenangan katanya. Kenang-kenangan yang memang hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh."

Sebulir air mata menuruni pipiku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menahan emosi dan perasaanku lagi karena aku sudah lelah menjadi sosok yang tegar. Biarkan aku menangisinya untuk terakhir kalinya, malam ini. Biarkan aku mengeluarkan segala rasa yang ada di hatiku. Rasa yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan kepadanya tadi.

Dengan air mata yang tiada hentinya mengalir aku terus membuka lembar demi lembar perjalanan lima tahun kami. Mengingat kembali hal-hal menyenangkan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Memutar kembali memori-memori yang sangat berharga. Momen-momen manis sederhana yang tidak akan bisa kualami kembali.

Aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan mengalami patah hati yang teramat sangat. Aku kira aku akan bahagia selamanya di dalam pelukan seorang Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pelabuhan terakhirku.

"Aku benci Kim Mingyu."

Aku benci pada Kim Mingyu yang penuh dengan janji-janji manis. Aku benci kepada Kim Mingyu yang telah melanggar sumpahnya untuk tidak menyakitiku dan membuatku menangis. Aku benci pada Kim Mingyu yang dengan sangat mudahnya melepaskan diriku.

Akan tetapi, aku lebih benci kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memperjuangkan perasaanku kepadanya.

.

.

 _I always showed you my true heart._

 _I believe that you did so too at least during those times._

 _._

 _._

끝

.

* * *

.

My present to all Carat who made Seventeen wins some award tonight.


End file.
